It is known to use a personal entertainment device or digital playback device (such as an iPOD® or MP3 player or the like) with a vehicle audio system to play songs or other audio signals through the vehicle audio system. For example, a playback device may be connected to or may include a transmitter that transmits a radio frequency (RF) signal that is received by the vehicle radio for playback through the vehicle audio system. Alternately, it is know to provide a wired connection between a docking station and the radio so that the playback device (docked to the docking station) communicates the signal to the radio via a wired connection. The playback device is accessed by the user to select the desired song or playlist or the like, whereby the selected tracks are played through the radio and vehicle audio system. The user thus may have to look down at the docking station and playback device (typically at the instrument panel or a floor-mounted center console of the vehicle or the like) to select the desired songs from a small screen of the playback device (such as is common on the likes or an iPOD®), such that the driver of the vehicle may have to look away from his or her forward field of view to select the desired track or playlist or the like.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a multimedia system for playing tracks from a playback device through the vehicle's audio system that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art and that allows the driver to readily view a menu or list of options or selections associated with the playback device, such as a listing of song titles or the like.